


Simply having a wonderful (Christmas)time

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: This is a Christmas fic in the sense that it mentions it's near Christmas. There's no holly or decorated trees, but there is a visit from some old friends, and Steve and Danny spend some time putting their priorities in order and having some pretty great sex to round out the day!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Simply having a wonderful (Christmas)time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Christmas story, but this really isn't it. Set loosely after season ten but pretending that the ending didn't happen, that Steve never left, and that he and Danny continue to live together. There's plenty of smut, but if you don't want that I would say skip the last thousand words or so! Bringing Chin and Kono back was important to be, because I truly believe their characters all needed to continue to interact with each other. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback as always!

Three days before Christmas, Danny strides into the office and stops dead. Around the table, chatting easily with Steve, Lou and Tani are two faces he had not expected to see anytime soon, if at all. There is a bout of fairly raucous laughter before Steve notices him and waves him over. Danny can’t remember that last time he saw Steve so relaxed, so at ease, and loves that the tension in his shoulders seems to have eased away. Must be the visitors, he thinks.  
“Danny!” Steve exclaims as he steps closer, and he wraps an arm around Danny’s neck while tucking him in close. “Look who decided to stop by for the holidays!”

Kono and Chin smile back at him and he feels some of his own tension ease away. They are safe and well and standing back in Ops where they always should have been. He’s fully aware that they are going to leave again, but it’s good to know that right now everything seems to be okay.  
“Howzit, brah?” Chin asks.  
“Good, good. I’m good and the kids are good. Man, it’s so good to see you—both of you.”  
“You too, Danny,” Kono replies. She’s still tall and slim and her smile still lights up her face, but there’s a weariness in her eyes that Danny knows wasn’t there before she left.  
“Are Abby and Sara here, too?” Danny asks and Chin grins.  
“They’ve gone to do some last minute Christmas shopping, but I said we would all catch up later. Steve’s invited us all for dinner,” he adds.  
Danny doesn’t think he’s making it up that Steve pulls him a little tighter.

Steve has been unusually clingy of late. The last few months, ever since they started to live together properly, he can’t get Steve out of his hair. And usually he loves it, but sometimes he thinks they’re going to give the game away.  
They’ve talked about it so many times, but Danny and Steve don’t want anything to change at work and so they decided to keep their relationship just for themselves for a while. Or for as long as they can, really. They haven’t told the kids either, wanting to wait until Grace was back on the island from college.

And yet, Steve has gotten progressively more clingy. Like this, right here. Yet, no-one seems to be batting an eye at the way he’s practically hugging Danny to his side. Danny knows he should either be offended that no-one has picked up on this, or worried that, as detectives, they seem to have missed it altogether.

“We can do dinner for everyone, can’t we Danno? You can rustle up a lasagne, some garlic bread and salad. I’ll drop in at Lilliha’s and grab some sweets. Lou can bring the beer. It’ll be great to catch up.”  
“Of course, babe,” Danny answers, the familiar name slipping by. Again, no-one seems to even notice.  
“Give Danny and me a couple of hours to get home, clean up and then come by. Say around seven?”  
“Sure thing, boss,” Kono answers with a smile.  
“Erm, are Junior and I invited?” Tani asks with raised eyebrow, and Danny laughs at the absurdity of them not being there.  
“You are expected to attend, Rei,” Danny adds.

And with that all decided, the whole team goes their separate ways and Steve and Danny head for the Camaro. They drive in relative silence, enjoying each other’s company. Steve’s right hands rests on Danny’s thigh as they cruise along, nowhere close to the speed limit. It’s not so unusual anymore, and Danny enjoys the more sedate pace. As Steve flicks the blinker for the superstore car park, its clear there’s something on his mind, but Danny wants to wait him out. And he does, through several spluttered attempts to start the conversation. In the end, Danny gives in.  
“Spit it out, Steve, before you give yourself an aneurism.”   
Steve takes a breath. “I guess, I just thought them coming home would be the end of it and that they would actually come home. Not just drop in for a visit before disappearing off. They’re ohana, some of the only family I have left, and they’re always gone. I hate it.”  
Danny is frozen in his seat for a minute before he grabs Steve’s hand in his own. “Family doesn’t have to be local to be family,” he says quietly. “Look at mine on the other side of the continent! Look, I miss them too, but if we are waiting for them to come and see us all the time, then maybe that’s where we’re going wrong, yeah? We should plan, use vacation time, and go visit. We can do that, can’t we?”  
Steve’s smile is brilliant. “Yeah, that’d be good. Think we can take Charlie too?”  
“I am sure Rachel wouldn’t mind at all.”

With that resolved, they hurry through their grocery shopping and then settle back into the car and head for home. The drive is less relaxed than before: Steve is practically vibrating with excitement and it makes Danny smile. Like a kid at Christmas—well, it is Christmas, but he knows what he means.

By seven, the whole ohana has arrived. Flippa is strumming his guitar on the lanai, Chin and Abby are playing in the ocean with Sara, Kono sits quietly off to one side with Tani (no doubt sharing crazy-things-Steve-once-did stories) and Lou and Renee are making small talk with Steve. Danny, however, is on the upper lanai alone. His mind is full of questions for Kono and Chin, of course, but right now he can’t name the way he feels. It’s strange, because he thought that he would be desperate to be downstairs with everyone, but instead he finds himself frantic for space and quiet.

Probably nothing.

He sighs and turns to join the party when Steve appears behind him at the door from their bedroom.  
“You okay?” he asks, hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts, t shirt loose around him. He looks amazing, certainly not the forty plus something man that he is, and Danny feels a swell of emotion for him that almost brings him to tears.  
What the hell is going on with him?  
“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully. “I’m just a little overwhelmed right now but I can’t pinpoint why.”  
“Can I help?” Steve asks.  
Danny lets a dirty grin take over and replies: “Distract me a minute?”

Steve doesn’t need encouragement. He crowds into Danny’s space, cups his face with two broad, warm hands, and then kisses him like it is the last kiss they will ever share. It’s teeth and tongues and heat and Danny falls into it like he needed it more than air. Their bodies are pressed together where they can, Danny’s hands are digging into Steve’s back, and their breathing is laboured and hot.  
“Fuck, just like that,” Danny mutters, pressing his forehead into Steve’s clavicle and trying to regain some control. He’s hard and he can feel that Steve is too, pressed close like they are.  
“Yeah,” Steve breathes. They breathe for a few more minutes, and then slowly draw away from each other. “Better?” Steve asks.  
“You always make things better, babe, so yeah. But something’s still not right and I don’t know—”  
“Hey, Steve, you up there?” calls Kono from downstairs.  
“Yeah, on my way.” Steve turns to leave but Danny holds his hand, drawing them back together, and he kisses Steve again. Softer this time, less heat and more love, and Steve smiles into the softness of it. They are drawn into each other again, and it’s only the sound of coughing that breaks them apart. 

Danny glances over Steve’s shoulder and sees Kono smiling at them. He feels the flush of embarrassment creep over his face.  
“Well, glad to see Tani wasn’t exaggerating,” Kono says.  
“Tani?” Steve asks, spinning on his heel to look at her.  
“She said you had finally gotten your acts together and made this—” she waves between them, “—happen finally. Gotta say, frustrated it took you so long but glad you got there in the end.”  
“She said what?” Danny splutters. “How’d she—”  
Kono looks between them both again and then rolls her eyes. “Wait, did you two think you were hiding this?” she laughs. “Oh man, you two really are idiots. Look, everyone knows you’re together. Why did you think Chin and I chose this particular Christmas to come back? Guess we were thinking there might be some kind of announcement,” she says, with a wink to punctuate the sentence.  
Steve glances at Danny who appears to have turned a strange shade of yellowy white, and then back to Kono.  
“Give us a few minutes?” he asks, and she nods seriously before turning away. “I’ll keep everyone away,” she calls back over her shoulder.

Steve takes Danny’s hand and leads him over to the bench they have up here. He sits Danny down and then kneels in front of him, wrapping their hands together,  
“You okay, Danny?” he asks.  
“That’s what’s missing,” Danny whispers, so softly that Steve almost misses it.  
“Missing?”  
“Yeah, you idiot. Missing. We thought we were hiding it and I guess I don’t want to. All the time I’m thinking about how happy I am, how happy you make me, and I don’t want to keep that to myself.”  
“But we said we’d tell the kids first, together.”  
“You think Grace doesn’t already know? I’m betting she does because if they all know how the hell won’t she?”  
Steve nods and smiles, then kneels up and presses warm kisses to Danny’s mouth.  
“And the other thing?” Steve prompts.  
“The other thing?”  
“Yeah. Kono, Chin, they seem to think we’re going to make something official out of all this,” Steve says.  
“Official like married official?”  
“Maybe? Are you ready for something like that?”

Danny sits back and looks at Steve, deep into his eyes which seem to be churning greys and blues. Is he ready for that? When he signed the divorce from Rachel he never imagined he would marry again. Too much baggage, especially with a child. He didn’t want to mess Grace up even more.

But Steve’s been around for almost a decade and has never—never¬¬—let them down. Not once. (Okay, so maybe running off to Japan to hunt Wo Fat on his own wasn’t the smartest move or the best decision, but no-one is perfect.)  
“Are you?” is the best response he comes up with.  
Steve smiles at him then, and the churning seems to ease. “I am ready to spend every single day I have left with you. I told you that after we fell into bed together all those months ago. And I’m ready to help raise your kids with you.”  
“You already are,” Danny reminds him for what is probably the thousandth time.  
“And I’m ready for everyone and their dog to know that we are in love and in a relationship. But marriage? I only thought about that once with Cath, and that didn’t go quite the way I planned. I guess what I’m saying is that we already are married in all the ways that count, so I don’t need a certificate to prove it.”  
“Or a ring?” Danny asks, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s ring finger.  
“Well—” Steve swallows audibly.  
“You like that?” Danny probes, curious at the enormity of the response.  
“I guess I do,” Steve sighs. It’s a soft, happy sigh, and Danny is warmed by it. “I like the idea of you wearing something which says you belong to me and that I belong to you. But I can do that with a tattoo of your name on my ass,” he adds, with a lascivious wink.  
Danny shoves him and Steve wobbles back, pulling on Danny’s hands to right himself. “We aren’t making any decisions about this right now,” Danny says, squeezing Steve’s fingers, “because we have a party downstairs to attend and because it’s a big thing. But the fact that I’m not saying yes or no right now doesn’t change how much I love you, okay?”  
“I know, Danny. Me either.”  
They share one final, sweet kiss, before heading back downstairs.

Around ten, the party begins to break up. Lou and Renee head out first, after making plans with Chin for the following day. Tani and Junior skip out and take Eddie with them, for a walk and then to their house. Flippa and Kamekona head out too, having to open the truck the following day. Abby scoops up a sleepy Sara and heads towards Chin’s rental, promising to get her back to the hotel safely but telling Chin he needs to stay and catch up.

So then it’s just the four of them, gathered around the fire pit on the beach, each nursing a Longboard and some heartache.  
“Are you guys happy?” Kono asks. Danny glances at Steve, and then at where their fingers are laced together between them (another new development in public which zero people commented on, and Danny realises perhaps he is the lousy detective rather than his team).   
“Yeah, we are. Are you?”  
Kono sighs and curls her legs up underneath her. “It’s never ending, and I want to keep doing what I’m doing because it helps people, but I’m exhausted. Nothing changes. I help a dozen girls, there’s three dozen more waiting in the next state, or the next town, or the next street even. And I miss the ocean and the Tradewinds and the surf. So no, I guess I’m not particularly happy.”  
“You going to come back, then?” Steve asks.  
“Adam’s still here. Working with you guys, which is weird if I’m honest. My mom’s not doing too good, and I want to be back here. Just not sure if I’m ready.”  
“What do you do for you?” Steve asks. Danny smiles inwardly. That question is the same one Danny has asked him a hundred times over the last couple of years, when it was obvious the job was going to swallow him whole if he didn’t start to dig his way out again. Steve squeezes Danny’s fingers a little, and then swallows a mouthful of his beer. Kono remains silent. 

Danny sees the tears then, silent but steady as they roll down her face. “Truthfully, I don’t know. I’m on the job or asleep, if I can sleep. I don’t know how to stop. Coming here, coming home, Chin practically had to drag me to get here. He was insistent that you two needed me to be here.”  
Chin smiles softly but glances away. And Danny knows. Kono does need to be here, but it’s not for then. Instead, he knew she needed to come home, because she’s breaking.  
“Listen, babe, we got space here,” Danny says. “Come home, and stay for a while. Figure out what you want, what you need, and take your time. No pressure here, but you can’t keep going like this. We love you too much to watch you do this to yourself.” Kono smiles weakly at him.   
“I still have the house,” she says quietly.  
“And the memories there,” Steve acknowledges just as quietly. “If you think that’s where you need to be, then be there. But Danny is right. We have the space and we would love to have you here with us.”  
“I’m not sure,” Kono says. “Can I think about it?”  
“Sure. How long you here for?”  
“I got a week,” she says thoughtfully. Her gaze drifts out over the ocean and both the men realise she needs some time in her own head right now.

“Chin?” Steve prompts.  
“Am I happy?” Chin asks, and Steve nods. “I guess I am. Abby loves being home and Sara has friends at school and is doing well. We’ve been talking about a baby, but the work we do is tough stuff and we’re not sure if a baby is going to make or break us as a unit.”  
“Definitely not something to rush into,” Danny agrees. “But if you got love, really it’s all you need.”  
“Didn’t you and Rachel have that?” Chin asks.  
“Nah,” Danny replies, his smile sad. “It wasn’t until I fell in love with this guy that I realised what love meant.”  
Steve feels the breath punch out of him at that. Sure, they love each other, but Steve’s never been told it in those terms. He wants to haul Danny in and ravish him despite their company, but he reins in control of himself and resolves to properly show his appreciation later, when they’re alone.  
“So would you and Steve have kids together, then?” Chin asks.   
Well, the huge questions just keep coming it seems.   
“That is something we have not talked about at all,” Danny replies quickly. He feels Steve glance at him, but nothing changes beyond that.  
“I get it,” Chin says, “it’ll be harder for you both, for sure. But you already make great parents, so I know you’d be amazing at it.

The conversation drifts off for a moment, before Chin rises and stretches. “I best get going. If we’re going to have a fun-filled day with the Grovers I am going to need sleep.”  
Everyone stands, they all help to kick sand over the fire and then drift towards the driveway and Kono’s car. Chin wraps them both in back slapping hugs and then steps back. Kono envelops Danny first, squeezing him tight and telling him she loves him. She wraps Steve in a hug then, and whispers to him, something that makes his eyes pop open wide and swallow, and Danny wonders just how lucky he’s going to get tonight based on what she just said to him. Steve drifts to Danny and wraps his arms around him from behind as they watch Kono and Chin climb into the car and head up the long driveway. As soon as their taillights are out of sight, Danny spins in Steve’s arms and wraps his own around Steve’s middle, pressing them together in a hug that speaks volumes.  
“Let’s go to bed,” he whispers into Steve’s chest.

They go about their usual evening routine quietly, changing and brushing teeth and so on, and soon they are wrapped around each other in bed.  
“Want to talk about things?” Danny asks, because Steve is radiating anxious tension and something Danny wants to name excitement.  
“No, not if you don’t.” Steve’s breathing is shallow, rapid, and Danny smiles to himself in the darkness.  
“Tell me,” he says.  
“I do want to marry you.”  
“I think I want that too,” Danny says, his smile growing. “Not for anyone else, and not for a bit of paper, because I think it’s overrated. But because I want us to be family in every way possible. We know we’re going to be together forever, and I quite like the idea of wearing your ring.”  
Steve does some complicated manoeuver until he’s lying in the vee of Danny’s legs and proceeds to kiss the stuffing out of him. They’re both breathless and desperate when Steve draws back.  
“If that was a proposal, it was definitely the best one I could imagine.”  
Danny laughs. Someone proposed, maybe? “So we’re going to do it. Going to actually get married?” he asks.  
“Yes, Danny. We have so many things to sort out but I know that we can do it.”  
They resume the kissing, though it’s a little more relaxed now, even if Steve is trying to map out the inside of Danny’s mouth with his tongue.

Steve draws them onto their sides, begins to caress Danny’s chest and twist his nipples as their kisses lengthen and stretch out until they are more open mouthed gasps into each other’s mouths. “I want you,” Danny whispers. “Please.”  
Steve twists, grabbing lube from their bedside dresser, and then rolls Danny onto his back slowly. He shuffles down the bed a little, lubes up two fingers, and begins to massage Danny’s hole as he slowly swallows Danny’s cock.   
“Fuck,” Danny gasps into the near darkness, and Steve opens him slowly and gently while fucking Danny’s dick into this mouth. It’s almost completely overwhelming, and Danny loves it. His own hands pet Steve’s head, stroking the jaw which is stretched around his cock, and through the short hair atop his head. Danny is panting, gasping, and so ready for Steve to be in him.

Before he can say it, Steve rises up, lubes his cock slowly, before hitching Danny just so to enter him. The slow glide is torturous and the stretch glorious, and Danny’s so focused on that sensation, so Steve’s mouth suddenly sucking a nipple into his mouth makes him suddenly twitch and cry out.  
“Damnit, Steve, I just . . .”  
The words escape him, drift away into sensation, and Steve licks back into his mouth as he continues to thrust deep and languorous into Danny’s ass. Steve strikes his prostate now and then, sending tingles of pleasure up Danny’s spine, and Danny knows that Steve is teasing him, that he could stroke over it every time, but he clearly wants to make this last. He continues, in and out, deep and slow, before drawing back suddenly and withdrawing. He flips Danny over, draws him to his hands and knees, and slides back in. Danny groans, because this angle has Steve striking him so deeply that it’s almost painful but he loves it.   
“Shit, Danny, I love you this way, taking it so well.”  
And Steve is right to say it—he’s not exactly small in the cock department.  
Steve’s rhythm starts to falter, his thrusts wilder and less focused until he’s coming with a gasp and Danny’s name on his lips.

Barely a few seconds later, he’s rolling Danny over and swallowing Danny’s cock down. They lie on their sides and Danny thrusts a little, overwhelmed by the heat of Steve’s mouth. Steve presses one hand to Danny’s hip and encourages him until Danny is fucking into his throat, striking the back where Steve is gasping for air, until he too comes with a shout, Steve swallows him (despite Danny knowing he’s not fond of the taste) and they roll onto their backs gasping and sweaty.

As they come round, they find themselves rolling together, tangling limbs and tongues together again. Danny’s heartrate had barely settled before he’s hard again, and he’s often amazed by how quickly he recovers, how quickly they both recover, sometimes.   
“Again?” Steve whispers, “Can I have you again?”  
Danny presses kisses to Steve’s jaw before nodding. Steve presses him back and crawls between his legs again, meeting almost no resistance as he seats his cock deep inside Danny’s ass. His thrusts and deep and smooth and Danny feels amazing, the absolute centre of Steve’s focus and attention. They are so close that his own cock is trapped between them, stimulated and leaking. They kiss, twisting their tongues together and nibbling at lips, until Steve leans down and sucks Danny’s earlobe between his teeth.   
“Now,” he whispers, “come for me now.”  
Danny is gone, swept away by the force of the orgasm that rips through him at Steve’s words—and that’s new. Steve himself thrusts deeply and then shallow thrusts through his own orgasm as he comes inside Danny’s body for the second time.  
“Not as permanent as a ring,” he says, “but I like my mark in you.” Danny shudders and kisses him once more.

They shower, change the sheets, eat left over pastries from Lilliha’s and then stumble into bed. Danny settles his head on Steve’s chest and listens to the steady drumming of his heart beat.  
“What did Kono say to you?”  
“She wished me a happy Christmas,” Steve says.  
“That’s not all.”  
“Another time.”  
“No,” Danny says, pulling back and looking Steve in the eye. “Your face went all weird and you looked strung out. I’m not going to let it go.”  
Steve sighs and presses Danny back down to his chest. “She said, if we ever got married and decided it was what we really wanted, she would carry our baby for us.”

Danny knows his face has gone all weird and that he looks strung out.  
“I told you it could wait,” Steve says and Danny can hear his grin.   
“Do you want that?” Danny asks.  
“A baby of my own? Maybe? I stopped thinking about it when I thought I was never going to have this, or something like this, with anyone. But now, it’s kind of on the table, and I don’t know what I want. I love Grace and Charlie, I do, and they are my family.”  
“Not your blood,” Danny says quietly. “I get that too, because it shouldn’t make a difference but it still does.”  
“But any baby we might have wouldn’t be our blood either. So what difference does it make? Maybe, after all the gunshots and radiation, I can’t even have kids.”  
Danny’s thoughts flash back to the feeling of Steve’s come dribbling from his ass in the shower and laughs. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”  
“Will be?”  
“If we decide to do it.”  
“We’re forty three. Is it fair to have a baby so late?”  
“Love is all you need, babe. With that, and the huge ohana you found for us both, we would do great.”  
“So, it stays on the table then?” Steve asks, and Danny can hear the hint of anxiety and fear underneath the excitement.  
“Yes, Steve. Married first, after all, that was Kono’s stipulation. But yeah, on the table.”

It’s barely light when Danny wakes, and sees that Steve has drifted out onto the lanai again, no doubt to watch the sun rise over the ocean. Danny rolls out of bed, naked, and drifts towards the door. Steve is naked too, staring out over the ocean, and Danny grabs the tube of lube from the dresser as he passes. (It can’t hurt to be prepared.)  
“What’re you doing out here, babe?” Danny asks, sliding behind Steve and pressing his cheek to Steve’s spine.  
“Watching the sun rise.”  
“You’ve seen a hundred.”  
“Not as an engaged man, I haven’t,” Steve laughs and Danny smothers the delight that makes him feel. The whole idea has him growing hard, his cock brushing against the back of Steve’s thighs.  
“You like that idea, don’t you?” Steve asks.  
“Of being engaged? Yeah babe, to you anyway. Kinda perfect really.”  
“Want to fuck me?”  
“Absolutely!” Danny laughs and Steve laughs too. He turns in Danny’s embrace and kisses him, stale morning breath and all, before he turns back to the railing.   
“I want to watch the sun come up while you fuck me, Danny. I want this to be the first day of the rest of our lives and have you just where you should be, inside me.”  
“That I can do,” Danny says.

Steve leans forward on the railing, pressing his hips out behind him. Danny sinks to his knees and pulls open Steve’s ass cheeks before licking a wet stripe up from balls to hole. Steve shudders and gasps out Danny’s name. That’s all the encouragement Danny needs to dig in, and he laves at Steve’s hole over and over before he begins to twist in his thumbs to open him up. The sun continues to rise, and as the horizon explodes with pinks and oranges, Danny lubes himself up and presses inside Steve. The angle is difficult at first, until Steve sags a little and then they’re there—perfect rhythm, perfect thrusts. Danny knows he won’t last long, and so he reaches around to stroke Steve in time with his own thrusts, drawing them towards their inevitable orgasms and the perfect start to their day.

One more. One more. One more. As Danny’s thrusts lose focus, his hand falters too, until Steve wraps his own hand around Danny’s. Together, they drag him to the peak and hold him there for moments before Danny’s cock pulses and fills their collected hands with his come. Danny needs a little longer, thrusting deep and digging his nails into Steve’s hips, until he too comes. He thrusts deep, stills, and rides the sensations out.

“I love you,” Danny whispers.  
“I love you too,” comes Steve’s reply.


End file.
